Chack, A to Z
by CrystallicSky
Summary: A quick rundown of the alphabet in literary form, based upon the relationship between Chase Young and Jack Spicer. CHACK, ONESHOT -mostly because there aren't many letters after Z-


**Chack, A-Z  
**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, nor do I own the alphabet.**

**Warning(s):Sexual mentions, like, one mention of blood, mild language, etc.**

:-:-:-:-:

A is for Actor- Chase Young was a damn good actor. Everyone, even Spicer _himself_ had believed he'd hated the boy. Enjoying the noise of an ecstatic moan from the pale creature beneath him, the warlord internally thanked the gods for that acting course he'd taken a few centuries back on a whim.

:-:-:-:-:

B is for Barefoot- Jack had never really liked wearing shoes or socks, and had only started doing so regularly out of necessity ('cause hey, who wanted to be caught at a North Pole-Showdown with unprotected feet?). He'd been told by several (including his mother and every tutor he'd ever had) that that was a good sign as far as his intellect went, that _Albert Einstein_ had never liked anything on his feet, either. Still, he was just glad now that Chase practically _expected_ him to be barefoot (and in the bedroom) and never pressured him to put on shoes.

:-:-:-:-:

C is for Cage- Essentially, Jack was caged: he was not allowed to leave the palace without personal accompaniment by Chase Young himself and should he have _tried_ to escape, he would not be able to accomplish it. However, this was one bird that sang beautifully even in his cage, for he was in _love_.

:-:-:-:-:

D is for Diamond- Chase had never imagined that Spicer was simply a diamond in the rough. Now that he'd been given the proper polishing, however, this was one gem most certainly suited for his collection.

:-:-:-:-:

E is for Empty- He'd always sort of felt…empty inside, like something was missing from his life. It was only when Chase's lips met his for the very first time that that ever-present emptiness faded away.

:-:-:-:-:

F is for Fool- Whenever the name 'Jack Spicer' crossed Chase's mind, it was instantly accompanied by the word 'fool'. Surprisingly enough, however, the word wasn't directed at the goth: it was directed at himself for not simply accepting the boy's love from the very beginning.

:-:-:-:-:

G is for Grey- Chase had always observed Spicer's skin with a measure of curiosity: grey, not just tinged so from stress, but actually _grey_. It was only after making love to the teen that he realized the skin actually _was_ tinged grey from the anxiety of unreciprocated feelings, but because of its lack of color otherwise, it appeared solely grey. In reality, it was a very pure, very _beautiful_ shade of white.

:-:-:-:-:

H is for Hospital- Bed-ridden in the hospital after having his tonsils removed, Jack was decidedly lonely, seeing as no one, not even his own _mother_ had come to visit him. However, his heart was rather warmed upon finding a small box laid upon his chest after what couldn't have been more than a two-minute nap. When he opened it, he felt even better to see a small reptile plushie (bearing strong resemblance to a human-sized one he knew of) with a tag attached reading, 'Get well soon, Spicer, I almost _miss_ your annoyances.'

:-:-:-:-:

I is for Insect- An insect; yes, an insect was what Jack Spicer was without doubt: a disgusting, creepy, mindless little creature that refused to leave him alone. Most fitting for Spicer, Chase decided, was a cockroach due to his persistence and annoying tendencies. He would never admit he was glad of that fact, for it also guaranteed that the goth was near-impossible to kill.

:-:-:-:-:

J is for Joke- He was a joke, he was sure of that much. Jack Spicer, a great big _joke_ to all that called itself evil. There was no one in the world who respected him, cared for him, absolutely no one at all. Naturally, then, he was surprised to find that after a failed suicide attempt (because really, he couldn't do _anything_ right, it seemed), that the only person not laughing was the very one he'd expected to laugh hardest.

:-:-:-:-:

K is for King- Chase Young was a king. Though he was not necessarily of noble birth, he always comported himself in a manner befitting of royalty, elegant and graceful in everything he did. To any casual observer, were he the Heylin King, Wuya should be his Queen and Jack Spicer his Jester. Very few actually had the insight to realize that the 'Queen' was only a pawn, and that the 'Jester' was not a 'Jester' at all, but was in fact, his rightful 'Queen'.

:-:-:-:-:

L is for Living- Chase, he supposed, had been living for a hell of a long time. Were he in the man's shoes, he would have lost all purpose in such a life by now and discarded it for eternal rest, and for a good while, he'd pondered on _how_ he could still have the will to carry on. Soon enough, though, he'd been told in the warlord's own words that he _had_ considered giving it all up and had been close to actually making the decision, but that about that time, one reason to keep going had fallen right into his arms.

:-:-:-:-:

M is for Melt- There was really nothing so wonderful in the world, not defeating a difficult foe, not winning material possessions, not even holding the world _in his hands_, as the feeling of Jack Spicer absolutely _melting_ under his touch.

:-:-:-:-:

N is for Neck- Jack had been taking to wearing scarves and chokers around his neck as of late. Not because he wanted to make a fashion statement, not because winter was fast-approaching and he wanted to keep warm, but because dragon-bites and hickeys were _really_ hard to explain to friends and family.

:-:-:-:-:

O is for Oral- As an immortal suspended at the age of a young man, Chase had engaged in _lots_ of sex, a _lot_ of which was oral. He had given oral pleasure and taken it, though by far, more of the latter. Yes, he was quite seasoned in the enjoyment of such gratification, but no one in all his years, _no one_ had ever made him _pass out_, even for half a second, with the sheer pleasure of an orally-induced orgasm…no one until Spicer, that is

:-:-:-:-:

P is for Precious- Jack had been given many compliments throughout his life, many that borderlined on _worship_ for his intellect, but none had so affected him as the simple, honest statement of, "You are precious to me," from Chase Young.

:-:-:-:-:

Q is for Quiet- Chase had thought he'd wanted peace and quiet, a reprieve from the troublesome loudmouth that was his number-one fan. However, after a lab-accident that'd left the boy temporarily mute for two weeks, he'd realized that he very nearly _needed_ to hear that bright, cheery voice echoing against the walls of his home every day.

:-:-:-:-:

R is for Razor- Jack had been completely stunned to have the razor with which he'd been planning to end his life knocked out of his hand by his idol, and even further so to see a visible hint of sheer _panic_ at what he'd been about to do lurking in golden eyes.

:-:-:-:-:

S is for Selfish- Chase Young was a selfish man, he would admit freely, for it was entirely true. Naturally, then, he really had no qualms about tearing off the arm of an impudent whelp that had tried to seduce Spicer, informing furiously, "He is _mine_."

:-:-:-:-:

T is for Temperature- Jack writhed gently under his sheets, groaning at the heat coursing through his body as his fever took its course. For a moment, he thought he felt a hand on his forehead, the distinct texture of a silken glove making contact with his sweat-coated brow. It didn't last and he suddenly felt his temperature drop to a more normal level, but he just as suddenly was consumed by a peaceful sleep, thus entirely unaware of the very real gloved hand petting his hair affectionately.

:-:-:-:-:

U is for Unique- If there was one thing Chase would say aloud of Spicer, it was that he was extremely…_unique_.

:-:-:-:-:

V is for Valentine- On Valentine's Day, Jack hadn't really been expecting to feel anything but anger and pain: anger that everyone but _him_ had somebody, and pain from the fact that he more than likely never _would_ have somebody. Therefore, it'd been a surprise to find a love-note in an elegant handwriting that immediately told him of the one person he knew who could've possibly written it so beautifully.

:-:-:-:-:

W is for Willing- Out of his right mind and entirely desperate for _anything_ but Wuya again, Chase had almost literally gone crawling to Jack Spicer during his very rare, very _intense_ mating period. He had not only been shocked by the passion and pleasure brought from the actual mating, instantly soothing his inner-beast's libido (whereas with Wuya, it'd always taken three or four tries to get the job done), but by the utter _willingness_ with which the young genius had complied with his admittedly out-of-the-ordinary request.

:-:-:-:-:

X is for Xenophobic- With his mom being a major xenophobe, Jack was…rather reluctant to mention that the boyfriend he'd been going steady with for awhile, now, was Chinese (to say absolutely nothing of the years the man had on him).

:-:-:-:-:

Y is for Young- Youth and beauty had always been a source of attraction for Chase; hell, it was the very reason he'd sold his soul to a _bean_ of all things! He'd never imagined that he would not only encounter a young, beautiful creature in even _his_ extended lifetime that could keep his interest intellectually and personality-wise, but one who also practically threw himself at the warlord's feet. He was decidedly glad he'd been proven wrong.

:-:-:-:-:

Z is for Zen- Jack was a snotmuffin of a teenager. He was a goth. He was albino. He had no friends, and his family was hardly ever around. He had never put much stock in the ideal of attaining 'zen' anytime in his lifetime. However, once he was pulled up against a broad, well-muscled chest, cuddled securely and (dare he say it?) lovingly by the man he'd so long desired, he couldn't help but feel as if he'd somehow reached that enlightened state.

:-:-:-:-:

**A/N: It's exactly what's implied by the title. :C**


End file.
